宝箱
Strongboxes are a special type of loot container found throughout Wraeclast first introduced with the Ambush league. When opened, a strongbox will release groups of monsters to surround and attack the character. Only once all of the ambushing monsters are slain will a strongbox relenquish its loot. The monsters released by a strongbox also drop loot and grant experience when killed. Monsters not directly summoned by the strongbox, such as Spitters emerging from Shield Crabs, or raised undead, do not need to be killed to unlock the strongbox. Loot Strongboxes come in different base types which determine the kinds of items that can normally be obtained from them. Modifiers can further alter the loot contents, such as granting additional rare items or gems. Like chests, increased Item Quantity from gear does not increase the number of items dropped from a strongbox. However, map quantity and the number of players do increase the number of items dropped from most strongboxes. The only exception is the Cartographer's Strongbox, where the number of players does not increase the amount of map drops. Modifiers Like items and monsters, strongboxes come in different rarities with various modifiers. A non-normal strongbox must be identified with a to reveal its modifiers. It is also possible to craft strongboxes using currency items. Corrupting a strongbox with a may corrupt some of the loot contents. Prefixes Prefixes can make the ambush encounter more dangerous by releasing additional monsters or springing traps. Suffixes Suffixes can alter the loot contents in distinct ways, such as granting additional items or increasing the number of sockets on equipment. Unique strongboxes There are currently four unique strongboxes in the game. Like most other unique items, it is possible to craft a unique strongbox using an on a normal strongbox with the corresponding base type. There are also unique strongboxes that can only be found at the end of certain unique maps. * : Oba's Glittering Stash (Gemcutter's Strongbox), Oba's Riches (Arcanist Strongbox), and Oba's Prized Cache (Jeweller's Strongbox). * : Grandmaster's Cache Version history * Jeweller's Strongboxes can now drop Jewels. * Fixed a bug where chests and strongboxes were not spawning in The Apex of Sacrifice and The Alluring Abyss. * Strange Barrel has been added. * The chance of finding a strongbox has been decreased. * The chance of a finding a unique strongbox has been greatly increased. * Chemist's Strongboxes can no longer spawn. * Quantity Mod Bonuses on Strongboxes are now 30-40% (down from 50-60%) * The Additional Magic Items mod on Cartographer's Strongboxes is now always 1 (instead of 1-2). * The Additional Normal Items mod on Cartographer's Strongboxes is now 1-2 (instead of 2-3). * Cartographer's Strongboxes can no longer mirror items. * Cartographer's Strongboxes have become less frequent as you progress up the map tiers. They have not been added to the new level 80+ maps. *Strongboxes now spawn packs of monsters in quick succession, instead of all at once. * Fixed a bug where exploding Strongboxes would not explode correctly. * We have rebalanced Cartographer's Strongboxes. These chests were incorrectly double-dipping on map bonuses and party bonuses. The number of people in your party no longer increases map drops from these chests. We have also reduced how often they appear, but have significantly boosted their drops. Solo players will notice a substantial boost to drops from these Strongboxes, while parties will no longer receive too many maps. * Strongboxes can now spawn in all leagues, starting from the Submerged Passage in Normal difficulty. The weightings of each Strongbox type has been adjusted with ordinary Strongboxes being much more common than other variants. Mods for these Strongboxes have been adjusted. Cartographer's Boxes now have lower values of some Strongbox mods. * We have increased the spawn speed of the Stream of Monsters mod on ambush chests. * Added three new unique chests that can appear in the Ambush league. * Fixed a bug where the Strongbox mod that drops additional magic or rare items would have no effect on Maps. * Fixed a bug that could cause monsters spawned by the Strongbox stream-of-monsters mod to behave strangely. * Fixed a bug where Jeweller's Orb would not prevent you rerolling an item that had more sockets than it naturally could have at that itemlevel, due to dropping from a Strongbox with the increased sockets mod. * Fixed a bug where the Strongbox mod that dropped additional magic or rare items would not always drop the correct number. * Fixed a bug where some mod restrictions on Strongboxes would not work (for example, quality mods could erroneously spawn on Jeweler's Strongboxes). * Fixed some cases where atypically few or many Strongboxes could spawn in some areas. * Reduced the number of Maps dropped from Cartographer's Strongboxes. * Made further improvements to the spawning of Strongboxes in narrow areas like caves. * Halved the spawn rate of Gemcutter's Strongboxes in the Ambush league. * Monsters and Rogue Exiles spawned by Strongboxes in the Ambush league now drop items and grant experience when killed. * Fixed several of the cases where Strongboxes could block physical passage through a level. * Strongboxes have been introduced along with the Ambush League. |} References }} External links * How to Roll Strong Boxes Category:Loot containers